The Brettland Bar Bash
'Prelude' During The Crusader Wars in the small hamlet of Sigelhelm. A small band of Crusaders stumbled into the hamlet after breaking off from the main detachment of their forces. There, they settled into the tavern named "The Misguided Spearman". Let by Fredrick Alhelm, the band of crusaders enjoyed a night of drunken stupor, at the behest of the villagers. As the night progressed, the Crusaders intoxication furthered. Their shenanigans grew more bold and the village people became more agitated with their visitors. One account mentions of how a Crusader played "kick ball" with her prized chicken. Another account expressed fury in how a Crusader mistook a bar patron for a Urinal. The Cruasaders became more and more audacious as their stupor became furthered. Everything reached a boiling point when a mob of villagers confronted the Crusaders within the bar and said "Your fun is over, you need to leave." 'The Incident' Whenever Maxwell Arlington (the village leader and leader of the mob) burst into The Misguided Spearmen, all hell seemed to break loose. Maxwell stormed up to Fredrick and grabbed his mug from his hand and shouted " Your fun is over, you need to leave" Unfortunately for the village people, Fredrick (whom was very drunk, and known to be a violent man) smashed a nearby mug into Maxwell's face, breaking his neck. From there, the bar became a slaughterhouse. Many enraged villagers descended upon the handful of Crusaders, armed with kitchen knives, forks, spoons, mugs and some even wielded their bear hands. The Crusaders (while drunk) manged to cut down six of the villagers before being overrun and either beaten or stabbed to death. One Crusader managed to flee the chaos and the slaughter and made it all the way back to the main Crusader camp. After passing out due to him being "drunk as a skunk" the Crusaders rallied up a fair bit of men to return to the village and seek retribution for their fallen brothers. 'The Hammer' In the aftermath and next morning of the Brettland Bar Bash, the hamlet of Sigelhand decided to bury their dead. Many of the villagers were gathered in the field with freshly dug graves for the deceased. Upon laying Maxwell in the coffin, one villager remarked a thundering noise "I eer somethin'!?" By the time to villagers had any time to react, the thundering grew louder, and then a burst of horsemen sprung from the nearby treeline with sabers in their hands charging into the field towards the villagers. "CUT THEM ALL DOWN!" was the words of the commander of men as they slashed their way through the scattered and disarrayed villagers. Being in the open field, they had no chance. Almost the entire village was cut down and slaughtered. With only a handful of people managing to escape the massacre. 'The Aftermath' After the cavalry charge and execution of any villager they found, the Crusaders put the hamlet to the sword. They tossed torches onto the thatch roofs and burned the entire village down with only the tavern standing. The Crusaders soon left the area, leaving bodies in the open and ash scattered everywhere. The town burned for two days.